1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device adapted as a subsystem of a copy machine, to sort copied papers according to their page numbers, and particularly to a device for sorting copied papers wherein copied papers are sorted and stacked one by one or several by several upon a plurality of trays.
2. Prior Art
Conventional device for sorting copied papers is, for example, shown in FIG. 8. In the device shown in FIG. 8, when a copied paper enters the space between an upper guide plate 30 and a lower guide plate 31, upper and lower rollers 34 and 35 drive to stack said paper upon a tray 32. At this time, a Geneva wheel 33 rotates and engages protrusions 36 formed on both ends of the tray to move said tray upwardly or downwardly so that said tray can be spaced from an adjacent tray a certain distance, for example, 3 to 5 times a normal distance between adjacent trays.
In such a conventional device, the tray has a complex construction, thereby causing the manufacture thereof to be troublesome. In particular, the Geneva wheel adapted to move the tray upwardly and downwardly requires the use of a number of accessories, thereby causing the device to be expensive. Furthermore, noise is generated during the upward and downward movement of the tray.